theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Gibson
Samuel "Sam" Gibson was portrayed by Sean Patrick Flanery in 2011. Storylines When Sharon Newman was arrested for the death of Skye Lockhart Newman, despite the fact she was trying to save Skye from falling to her death, she believed that she was going to serve prison time as they were no eyewitnesses and she had motives to want to hurt Skye. Just days before her trial, Sharon's lover, Adam Newman, arranged for her to break out and meet up with him someplace else. She drives to a rest stop and Adam gives her a fake ID card along with hair dye to darken her hair. As Sharon stopped at a stop sign, she was suddenly carjacked by an unknown woman who took Sharon's ID and jewelry. Later on, the woman gets into a catastrophic car crash, killing her. But the police and Adam noticed the ID and the jewelry belonged to Sharon and believed she was the one who died in the crash. Sharon ended up walking the rest of the night and stumbled upon a barn. The next morning, she is startled by the barn's owner, Sam. She threatened him to not come closer, but he assured her that he wasn't going to hurt her. Sharon introduces herself as "Sheri Coleman" to Sam, fearing if she told him her real name, he would recognized her. Sam provided Sharon a room attached to the barn along with a laptop. Sharon eventually meets a close friend of Sam's named Piper Sheffield, a young animal-loving local girl and Piper immediately becomes really close with her. Sharon decides to check out her memorial page on FacePlace. She is horrified to see tons of negative remarks about not only her "death" but also to her. People believed she committed suicide in the crash to not serve jail time. Sharon later attended a local town fair with Sam and Piper and is shocked to see Adam there. But Adam never sees her. When Sam's beloved elderly dog passes away on a night Sam and Sharon were to go out on a date, Sam shows up at the barn drunk. After a slap to the face, Sharon comforts Sam and eventually the two make love and in bed together. While Sam slept away, Sharon wrote him a letter revealing her old life in Genoa City and her marriage to Nicholas Newman as well as her ridiculous affair with his brother, Adam. After hours of writing, Sharon tore the letter up and threw it in the trash. While attending a party with Sam and Piper and local townsfolk, Piper's cop father instantly recognized Sheri as Sharon Newman and arrested her for Skye's death and fleeing Genoa City. Sharon is brought back to Genoa City as everyone finds out she is alive. Sam followed Sharon back to Genoa City and supported her as she was sentenced to 30 years in prison. Sharon told Sam to return back to his normal life back in New Mexico, which he reluctantly does. During her trial, Ronan Malloy and Phyllis Summers coincidentally find the evidence proving Sharon was trying to save Skye, not kill her. Sharon is acquitted and returns to New Mexico for a short holiday, bringing her daughter Faith Newman with her. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s